Your Fictional Marriage Counselors
by FemaleTitan0
Summary: Sometimes single action can change a life or relationship. When Booker DeWitt and Ryuko Matoi are thrown into the real world, with the intention of saving a failing marriage, they'll do just that. Without knowing the consequences of their actions, they are tossed in a wave of drama, lust, and jealousy. In the end, they discover that they were the reasons for the couple's separation


Slick eyes followed the couple as they left the restaurant, nimble fingers tugging at the small dress that barely covered her thighs. Thinking to herself, she wondered how ridiculous it was that she had to dress like this. Although, be that as it may, they were here for a very important reason. She eyed her partner, rolling her frustrated eyes. The man beside her watched everyone with careful eyes, the liquor he drank sliding down his throat. This man would be her last choice as a partner. But they were thrown together by someone they weren't truly sure of. The only thing they remembered was being summoned from their world… into this new place. They eventually figured it out as a human existence.

The young girl looked into the many people sitting at different tables of the restaurant. The place was rather small in size, but had a tasteful etiquette. It looked to be an older establishment, with run down walls is outdated paintings. But the workers seemed to enjoy being a part of the crew, and the place was alive with conversation. It was the perfect spot for just about any occasion. Not to mention it smelled of lavender and lovely cooking. Couples sat at the tables, by small candle light and flowers. One two people in particular, leaning in closer for a quick but sweet kiss.

"They're cute, aren't they?" The girl asked the gaudy man beside her. He shrugged, motioning the bartender for another drink. She raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed by his behavior. They had a job to do, and he was sitting on his ass drinking. It had occurred to her, just being with him for a small amount of time, that this was his usual behavior. The man was older than her by many years. His dark hair greying just enough at the tips of his hair, but not enough to be noticeable. He was very fit, with biceps almost bursting from the tight shirt he wore. The five o'clock shadow around his thick jawline looked as if it were fresh. It fit his face fair, but took away from his bright green eyes.

"Why do we gotta worry about their problems?"

"Because… it's just what we were asked to do, Booker."

"Seems kinda ridiculous."

Booker DeWitt drank his third glass, finishing it with a sigh. He didn't see the importance of having to help two human's with their human problems. But of course, he's always stuck taking care of other people's dirty laundry. His partner, whom he'd been stuck with since he first found out about this assignment, was the last person he'd want to be seen with. Her eyes watched him with a sickly look. She didn't think very highly of him either, but the two of them would be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months.

"Come on," She mumbled, "It'll make you feel better to know we helped strangers." The man shook his head roughly. "What was your name again?" He asked, rudely. The girl sighed deeply, turning her attention back to the young couple before them. "Ryuko. Ryuko Matoi." The man stared at her for several seconds. Dropping his glass, he rubbed his temples hard. "Alright. Mind if I just call you 'Ry'?" He asked, not feeling confident in pronouncing her name correctly. Ryuko rolled her eyes but nodded. She wasn't about to listen to him mispronounce her name several times throughout the day.

Booker examined the girl, taking in her feisty exterior. She seemed to be quite like him sometime, and was quick to snap back at him if he did something she didn't like. The girl was tough, the kind of tough that is seen.. yet hidden. Something about her made him question her real feelings. She looked relaxed yet irked by the twitch of her eye. Although, that could be from his own foolishness. The two didn't get along from the very beginning. Ryuko seemed to like the orders they were given, but Booker saw it as a waste of time. Things would turn out worse than when they started. He didn't want to be responsible for other people's problems. Especially, newly wedded drama. But Ryuko seemed to be positive about the whole thing, so Booker decided to stay quiet about it. Them coming here might make things better or worse, but trying wouldn't hurt much. They'll just have a lot of excitement ahead of them.

"I'm surprised they haven't been suspicious of us yet."

Booker turned to the girl who sat with her arms folded, looking at the couple as they talked. They didn't seem to have problems, but they were in a public place. Things must still be on the inside. It could be a problem with their feelings and not something externally. "They're in their own little world," He mumbled, "Besides, we need to make a grand entrance." Ryuko chuckled at that, looking over at the man. He tilted his eyebrow, taking another chug of Whiskey. The bar was just about closed for the night, so it was time for the two to make a hasty exit before the couple looked their way.

Booker held the door open for her as the two stepped outside. It had just begun to rain, and the humid air breezed through leaving an unsettling feeling on their skin. "I hate this place. Too damn hot," Booker grumbled. Ryuko huffed, stealing an umbrella from a bike that was leaned up against the building. "Griping about the weather too. You're such a catch," She teased. The man rolled his eyes, following her down the sidewalk. She seemed to know the land better than him, having learned it quicker. They decided on staying in a hotel that was the closest to the couple's home. Not that they were trying to be uncomfortably close, but it gave them a better vantage point to get outside information about their inner problems. If their marital issues have something to do with personal things, they most likely won't find that out by asking.

The hotel wasn't the best, but it had a nice open space for the two of them to be apart. It also had the bed itself in a separate room from the living area. That way Booker could take the couch, and Ryuko could take the bed. They would both have their space and not have to complain about intrusions. They went up to their room, not speaking much as they rode the elevator. Booker took out the room key, examining it and the door with curiosity. There was a large box on the door, but he wasn't quite sure how it worked. He wasn't from this time period after all. Ryuko sighed, taking out her key and sliding it into the box.

"Just slide it in, let it read it, then take it out fast. The green light means you can open it."

"Uh, thanks."

She nodded, jumping onto the couch with a sigh. Kicking off her high heels, she let out another sigh of relief. Booker sat on the opposite end, taking out a cigarette. "Care to take that out the window?" Ryuko asked, irritated. The man nodded, lighting it and blowing a puff of smoke in her direction. Her lips curled into a sneer. She got to her feet and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind her. Booker chuckled, smirking devilishly with the cigarette between his teeth. The two of them were going to have a lot of small spats like that. They were completely different people with an easy trigger and a huge age difference. Booker began to learn more and more about his partner. She was a little temperamental but with a fairly good head on her shoulders. Although, Booker had a feeling that she had something to her. She was small and thin, but wasn't a weakling. He could sense that she was strong, mentally and physically.

The first day they met, she acted less mature and more like a child. Only because they were both taken from their worlds, without an explanation, and that was mostly her beginning thoughts to the situation. After they were given a proper explanation, she became more calm and collected. Whatever it was that brought us here spoke to them like a voice from above. It almost seemed like a stupid trick, until they were exposed to this new world. Everything doesn't make sense, but nothing made sense to Booker anymore. At least he could be to himself without gunshots and bloodshed. He could only imagine the horrors that Ryuko was leaving behind in her world.

She didn't speak at all about herself, only that she was a student. That could've been fairly obvious with the uniform she wore the day they met. Booker didn't speak much about himself either. It did occur to him, though, that they would need to speak of it soon. Trusting each other and knowing their faults will help with working together in the future. They needed to learn each other's weaknesses and strengths. Whatever could help them trust each other would make for a better partnership. If they didn't trust each other, there was no telling that they'd even ever get along. That was something Booker will be worried about for the entire time they're here.

Ryuko came back out from the bedroom wearing her same uniform once again. She sat on the couch, now relieved with the absence of the man's cigarette. She turned on the Television, flipping through the channels with a bored expression. "So," Booker began, "We need to talk about tomorrow." The girl nodded, but didn't push the subject. The man sighed, trying to get a conversation started. "We'll need to watch the two of them before we meet 'em," He mumbled. Ryuko nodded in agreement, setting down the remote.

"Need to map out their everyday routines. See if anything is strange."

"That's a good idea."

She nodded once again, this time making eye contact for a brief moment. The two of them discussed tomorrow's plan with barely any incentive. They didn't seem entirely sure on how to start the whole process. Nothing could happen until they discovered what the problem was, but they couldn't see that just by observing. That's whenever the meeting would need to be arranged. "Now, the man… thing… whatever it is. They said that we were chosen because we're they're favorites," Ryuko said, "So we should each meet our person first before bringing them together. They might open up easier to the person they… admire." Booker shrugged his shoulders, but understood the plan enough to feel comfortable for the next days to come.

"What are we gonna do if things get out of hand?"

"You mean in case of an opposite reaction to us. As in jealousy?"

"I guess."

Ryuko sighed, leaning forward and laying her chin on her knee. The plan seemed simple enough, and she didn't seem to think there would be any problems. But if something did backfire, they would need to have a backup plan. That would need to be discussed later, after they discovered more about their targets. It would be much easier if they split up between the two. Although, some days it would be good to have the female watch the female, and the male watch the male. They could understand something that the other person couldn't. Something that a woman things that a man wouldn't—and vice versa.

The night sky glittered through the open window pane. Ryuko yawned, standing up to shut the blinds and turn on the air conditioner. Before Booker went into the shower, he asked Ryuko if tomorrow they could sit and talk about each other. She assumed he met about their talents, special weaknesses or fears. Maybe even some information about each other's worlds. It was no surprise that he would want to talk about it. Even she was curious about Booker's world and himself. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about herself. Before she left, things were just growing worse in her world. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up. Although, talking about it would gain trust and that is what they need from each other.

Trust.

 _"What have you gotten yourself into?"_

Ryuko looked down, whispering something low so she wouldn't catch Booker's ears. She would tell him about Senketsu, but for now… she needed to keep it quiet. Talking to your clothes isn't necessarily 'common' in this world or in his own. It was quiet for the rest of the night, and Ryuko slipped into bed after Booker emerged from the shower. She breathed a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She was ready to help this couple in any way she could, but what was so special about them? Why did this person need them to come and save their relationship? Ryuko saw them kiss tonight. She saw the way they looked into each other's eyes. They were madly in love with each other. They didn't look unhappy.

 _"Maybe he's thinking into the future."_

Her eyebrows raised, but she quickly began to agree. The being seemed to know something that they didn't. Maybe he could see into the future. There might be something coming that was going to ruin their relationship. What if they were brought here with the intension of changing their lives before the actual bad thing happened? To stop it before it even started. The thought wasn't completely ridiculous. It would be the easiest thing to consider with the information that they have. She's most likely assume this until another idea presents itself. For now, she'd see them as a fairy godmother of some kind. Giving them the best to hide the fact that they might be coming apart.

The two of them, in separate rooms, fell asleep within the next few hours. The stars shined through a small crack in between the curtains. A few miles away, in a fairly large home, the couple they watched after were also asleep. They cuddled together with faint smiles on their sleeping bodies. It looked as if they were the perfect couple. They were unaware of the things that were going on behind the scenes. The twisted fate that was waiting in the darkness, ready to break free at any moment. The husband pulled his wife tighter to him, feeling a cold chill pass by. Their love is new and alive. The potential of romance is high, even when the stakes are low. One moment could change their whole plans. One meeting _will_ change their lives forever. It will all commence soon, and they are both unaware. Like the state of sleep, they are vulnerable to life's decisions. Unable to prepare their relationship for the battle that they will face.


End file.
